Oftentimes bags are used by clients (e.g., retailers) to transfer money to banks or for banks to transfer money to other facilities. These bags of currency are often marked with indicia on the bag that may identify the contents of the bag, the denominations of currency in the bag, and/or the amount of currency in the bag. In addition, if the client was not preparing the bag itself, then the carrier would normally have to know an amount to extract and put in the bag. Further, senders and/or receivers of the bags may need to verify the contents of the bag prior to shipment or upon delivery and thus “sign off” on whether the contents of the bag are correct. This can create safety risks and increase the risk of theft because bags of higher value (e.g., bags containing more money are identified clearly on the front of the bag).